Identyczne
by euphoria814
Summary: Fiołki Ravenclawu - seria o Krukonkach i Krukonach, ale każda część to osobna opowieść i nie ma ciągłości pomiędzy nimi. Element wspólny to po prostu Ravenclaw. Ostrzeżenia do tej części: incest


**tytuł tej części: Identyczne**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **pairing: Padma/Parvati w domyśle**  
 **info: dla Bingo 2014 - prompt 18 - tak zwany incest**

* * *

Patrzenie na Parvati było jak spoglądanie w lustro. W twarzy siostry odbijały się jej myśli i ona sama. Uwielbiały dotykać palcami swojej skóry z lekkim niedowierzaniem, że są tak podobne. Nawet po latach nie potrafiły się do tego w pełni przyzwyczaić, co ich rodzice uważali za dość zabawne.

Padma sądziła, że nic nigdy ich nie rozdzieli. Uwielbiały te same ubrania, muzykę i książki. Kochały te same zabawki i nienawidziły groszku, który Parvati nauczyła się przemycać do rękawa szaty, gdy ich matka tego nie widziała.

Do Padmy należało odwracanie uwagi rodziców swoimi najnowszymi odkryciami w niewielkiej bibliotece.

I sądziła, że są idealnymi połówkami tego samego owocu, który tylko przypadkiem podzielił się, gdy upadał na grunt obecnej rzeczywistości. I żadna z nich tak naprawdę nie czuła się gorsza przez to, że nie jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju, bo obie były. Jedyne w swoim rodzaju, bo podwójne. Dwa umysły zgrywające się w jeden, gdy przychodził czas wyboru szat do Hogwartu na ich pierwszy dzień w szkole.

Pamiętała doskonale jak wcale nie zaskoczona spoglądała na emblemat z orłem, który w błękicie i brązie pojawił się na jej piersi. To w zasadzie było całkowicie logiczne odkąd tak wiele czasu poświęcała książkom.

Nie odeszła do stołu swojego nowego Domu, czekając na siostrę, która dopiero co usiadła na krześle. Uśmiechała się delikatnie, aby dodać Parvati otuchy. Ceremonia była czymś stresującym dla nich obu, ale teraz wiedziała już, że nie ma czego się bać i chciała to przekazać siostrze.

Parvati nie wyglądała jednak na przestraszoną, choć zbladła jednak, gdy Tiara w końcu zdecydowała.

\- Gryffindor!

Na szacie bliźniaczki pojawił lew w czerwieni i złocie po raz pierwszy sugerując, że jednak nie są identyczne.

ooo

Błąd statystyczny – tak nazwała to, gdy Parvati po kilku miesiącach leżała na jej łóżku w dormitorium Gryfonów. To musiał być jakiś błąd, ponieważ skóra siostry pod opuszkami jej palców była taka sama jak jej. Karnacja ich cery nie różniła się nawet tonem i żaden niesymetryczny pieprzyk nie usiał ich ciał.

Były identyczne i kiedy patrzyła w oczy Parvati widziała, że siostra też nie wie, co oznaczają całkiem różne krawaty pod ich szyjami. Tak samo jak ona nie może pogodzić się z tym, że po latach ubierania tak samo, kochania tych samych krojów i kolorów oddzielało ich coś tak trywialnego. Przepisy szkolne jednak uniemożliwiały im zmianę tego szczegółu, który tak mocno kłuł je w oczy.

\- Co sądzisz o profesor Trelawney? – spytała niepewnie Parvati, jakby bała się odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

I Padma zawahała się po raz pierwszy od lat. Co jeśli siostra myślała kompletnie co innego? Co jeśli przez to, że nie mieszkały już razem Parvati plotkowała o Trelawney jak niemal wszyscy w szkole.

\- Lubię ją – odparła zgodnie z prawdą Padma, bo nie miały już naprawdę nic do stracenia.

Nie były już identyczne.

\- Lubię jej zajęcia – dodała trochę odważniej, widząc, że twarz siostry rozpromienia się.

\- Też ją lubię – odparła Parvati z westchnieniem ulgi.

Przytuliła siostrę z całych sił, ignorując ucisk w piersi.

\- Mówiłam ci, że to błąd statystyczny. Tiara nie może być nieomylna przez tyle lat – wyszeptała bliźniaczce do ucha Padma.

ooo

Czas nie był dla nich łaskawy, ale Padma zauważała coraz więcej różnic między nimi. Parvati o wiele szybciej podejmowała decyzję i to ona popychała je na przód. Ona sama wolała dokładnie wszystko przemyśleć nim cokolwiek zrobiła, ale jednocześnie ufała siostrze i jej ocenie sytuacji.

Zajęcia z miotłami na pierwszym roku przyniosły im kilka blizn, które na zawsze naznaczyły ich ciała i Padma z przerażeniem wpatrywała się na rysę na kolanie siostry. Eliksir Pomfrey zagoił ranę w ciągu kilku sekund, ale blady ślad na skórze Parvati miał zostać na całe życie.

Płakały wtedy w dormitorium Gryfonów prawie całą noc, a nad ranem jej siostra uniosła się na łokciach, ostatni raz pociągając nosem.

\- Czy to naprawdę tak ważne, żebyśmy były identyczne? – spytała głosem zachrypniętym od płaczu.

\- Nie wiem – odparła Padma.

ooo

Bal był totalnym fiaskiem. Ron i Harry chociaż równie nierozłączni jak one, nie tańczyli przez całą imprezę więżąc je obie przy ich stoliku. Parvati zerkała na nią ponad kieliszkami z sokiem, więc uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumienie i chyba to wszystko wtedy się zaczęło.

Nikt nie rozumiał ich tak jak one same, więc wymknęły się cichcem z balu, zostawiając niechcianych partnerów samych. Wątpiły, aby Ron i Harry zauważyli.

Do niej należało planowanie czasu i upewnianie się czy są bezpieczne. Parvati była tą ryzykującą, wymykającą się w dormitorium w środku nocy, gdy tylko naszła ją ochota. I nie było już ważne, że nie są identyczne. Ich karnacja wciąż była taka sama. Uśmiechy równie szerokie, a usta równie miękkie i pragnące.

I nadal były siostrami, czego nikt nie mógł im odebrać.

Zrozumienie przyszło później, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, iż połówki jednego owocu nie mogą być identyczne. Muszą uzupełniać się, wypełniać braki w tej drugiej części, chociaż z pozoru są takie same.

I lubiła myśleć, że jej krukońska inteligencja doskonale wpasowywała się w ciągłą chęć działania Parvati.


End file.
